


Libraries

by TheSigyn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River says something quiet and unobtrusive. The Doctor’s reaction is much more than she had anticipated. Takes place, for the Doctor, some time soon after the beginning of season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries

River and the Doctor turned a corner, skidded to a stop, and slammed the door shut behind them. They were both panting. He was young, she wasn’t, and she was always a little annoyed when he still wasn’t quite sure who she was. It was frustrating having to behave herself. The Doctor sonicked the lock against their alien pursuers. “That should hold them for an hour or so. Now we just figure out how to defeat them before they find Amy and Rory. If I only knew the lay of the land!”   
  
“We’re in the perfect place,” River said with a smirk. The Doctor whooped as he realized they were in the castle library — the entire history of the area was waiting on the shelves for them to discover.   
  
Twenty minutes later River pulled another dusty tome from the stacks and grinned. “I love libraries,” she said absently. “I swear I could spend the rest of my life in one.”   
  
The Doctor looked up at her, his face white. Then, with a suddenness that surprised her, he dropped the book he was holding and kissed her. Hard.   
  
According to his age, as far as he was concerned they’d really only kissed once before, so his action was unexpected. A few heated minutes later River looked up at him, breathless. “All right,” she said giddily. “What brought that on?”   
  
The Doctor smiled sadly at her and kissed her on the nose. “You’ll see,” he whispered. Then he turned back to his books. 


End file.
